As Time Goes By
by xxxxtxxxx
Summary: These events take place 4years after Tsukasa has returned to Japan for good and has married Tsukushi. The Doumyouji family is at the edge of bankruptcy, but Tsukasa divorces Tsukushi and marries Sasaki Aratani so that his family will be saved from bankruptcy. However Tsukushi is pregnant and she has not told Tsukasa so she decides to marry Hanazawa Rui, will she live a happy life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi I'm "T" (I will not reveal my real name) this is my first time writing a story so please bare with me if u see any mistakes in the story, and I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine and they belong to their respectable owners!

" I'm not going to accept this!" Tsukushi screamed at Tsukasa, Tsukasa replied with a sad face: " Tsukushi I don't want to do this to you but I have to! We are going to be bankrupt if I don't divorce you and marry Aratani!" he was devastated he never thought that he will ever have to say that in his entire life. Tsukushi felt miserable after all she is pregnant and she didn't tell anyone about it yet , (what's gonna happen to my child if I divorce him? He's not gonna have a father and he will hate me for the rest of his life and then what?, I'm not going to divorce him, and he won't marry that Aratani girl not on my dead body!) Tsukushi thought to herself. Their room was quiet for a second until Tsukasa's mother barged into it, she told Tsukushi " I hope that Tsukasa has told you about the situation… you two need to divorce as soon as possible." "I will never divorce him and he will not marry Aratani! Did you hear me?!" Tsukushi replied. Tsukasa's mother looked troubled while she said "I'm afraid that he will…., Tsukasa and I have already prepared the divorce papers you will have to contact your lawyer to discuss this with him and this is not a request it's an order, I can divorce you two by force but I will not so you better be thankful!" Tsukushi felt betrayed, she glanced at Tsukasa but he just looked away with a look of sadness printed on his face. "I hope that you are satisfied with what you're doing after four years of marriage" Tsukushi said those words before running out of the room and bursting into tears. Tsukasa wasn't happy about the situation because he loved Tsukushi more than anything else in the world but he had to divorce her and marry Aratani for the sake of his family. Tsukushi ran out of the house and went to Rui's house, but she wasn't sure why she went there (oh god why is my heart telling me to go over to Rui's house?) Tsukushi thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Hi It's "T" sorry if the chapters are too short, but I'm making this chapter longer so let me know if u like the length of this chapter!

Tsukushi stormed into Rui's house bursting into tears! She heard the sound of a violin coming from a room, and that led her to Rui. Tsukushi barged into the room Rui was in and Rui was so surprised, his eyes went wide open when he saw Tsukushi crying.

"Tsukushi….. what happened?! Why are you crying?!" Rui asked Tsukushi these questions a couple of times but she didn't reply. "Tsukushi please answer me! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Rui waited for an answer but there wasn't any instead he saw Tsukushi falling down, she passed out!

Rui carried Tsukushi and rushed to his car to take her to the hospital! When they arrived to the hospital he was shouting "Someone help please!", a nurse rushed to them and she put Tsukushi on a wheel chair and took her inside a hospital room and closed the door. After a while the nurse comes out and Rui rushes to ask her "What happened to her?!" "She's okay it looks like she fainted from a shock it's nothing major, and the baby seems to be fine! make sure that you tell her that the baby is okay and that he is safe she must be really worried about him, oh and you can take her and go home when she wakes up just make sure that she rests first. " the nurse replies to Rui and then went back to her work.

(The baby?!, OH MY GOD Tsukushi must be pregnant! I have mixed feelings about her situation and they do not feel good!) Rui thought to himself while entering Tsukushi's room. After 15 minutes Tsukushi wakes up, she looks around her and sees Rui sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Rui where am I?" she asks with a soft voice. "We're in the hospital you fainted when you came to my house" Rui replied.

Tsukushi sat up on the chair her eyes wide open and she said "the hospital?! are you serious?!" (this means that they know that I'm pregnant, oh no!) Tsukushi thought to herself.

"Yes I'm serious and lay down! The nurse said that you have to rest!" Rui replied to Tsuksuhi with a worried face and he continued with "by the way why did you come over to my house and why were you crying?" Rui wanted answers for his questions so badly but he had to be patient with Tsukushi.

Tsuksuhi went quiet for a second but then she told him everything that happened with her and Tsukasa. Rui was in shock he never thought that the Doumyouji family would ever go bankrupt and that Tsukasa will ever leave Tsukushi and divorce her.

"But your pregnant" Rui told Tsuksuhi. Tsukushi was not surprised that Rui knew that she was pregnant of course the nurse told him.

"What are you gonna do? And more importantly does Tsukasa know?!" Rui sounded desperate for answers! But Tsukushi didn't reply she was just quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello its "T" I'm really sorry that the chapters are really short, It's because I have exams right now so I can't write as much but I'm gonna work on making them longer! (:

"I didn't tell him and I won't tell him… but I know something, and that is that I'm not gonna just shut my mouth and do nothing about this" Tsukushi looked like she's ready to murder someone.

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?! Tsukushi you realize that you being pregnant can stop Tsukasa from marrying that girl right?!" (oh my god Tsuksuhi what are you doing are you stupid or something, why didn't you tell him) That's what Rui thought to himself.

"I mean exactly what I said Rui I didn't tell him and I'm not telling him! I'm not gonna use the child in my stomach to make Tsukasa feel sympathetic towards me!"

"Ok fine do what you want Tsukushi but how are you gonna solve the problem about that Aratani girl?"

"I'm simply not gonna sign the divorce papers Tsukasa will not marry her"

"Oh you think that's gonna work? Be realistic Tsukushi you know that Tsukasa's mother would do anything to get what she wants and that includes hurting you which means your baby is in danger too, just ignoring her and not signing the papers is not gonna help you!"

"Well then what am I supposed to do other than not signing the papers?"

"Tsuksuhi I think that you should sign the papers"

"WHAT?! Rui you are with them?!"

"Tsuksuhi I'm not with them but trust me there is no other solution than this one, and for your information I'm sure that Tsukasa doesn't even want to divorce you or marry Aratani but he has no choice, Tsukasa loves you more than anything else in the world and he would do anything for you but when it comes to the Doumyouji corporation he doesn't have much of a choice because he is the only heir that can lead the group, his sister is already married and she works with her husband! So he can't just let the Doumyouji corporation go bankrupt"

"….Rui I don't know what to do anymore I don't know if I should be angry or sad, I mean I can manage myself if I do divorce him, I'm a banker now so I have a job to support myself with and I have already built a villa for myself…..but that's not the problem the problem is that I still love Tsukasa!" Tsukushi's love for Tsukasa was the only thing she can think about right now.

But Tsukushi didn't know that those words hurt Rui so much, because he still has feelings for her.

"Tsukushi It would be best for you to sign the divorce papers, trust me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains strong language!

"I'm going home, I have to sort things out with Tsukasa" Tsuksushi got off the bed while saying those words.

"I'll drive you there come on" Rui opened the door for Tsukushi and they went to the car.

While Rui and Tsukushi were in the car they didn't speak a word, but when they arrived to the Doumyouji household Rui said "I'm sorry Tsukushi…. I'm sorry that I can't help you with anything….."

" Please don't be you don't even have to do anything I just want you to be there for me…you know at this time I really need someone to stand beside me, and I really want that person to be you after all you are a really dear friend to me" Tsukushi gave Rui a gentle smile.

( A friend huh?...a dear friend) "I'm happy that you see me as a dear friend, just remember that I will always be there for you so if you need anything just call me okay?" Rui was sad to hear that Tsukushi saw him as a friend but he just smiled back at her.

"Okay I'll see you later, bye" Tsukushi waved at Rui's car as he drove off.

(Okay I'm just gonna go in there and sort things out with Tsukasa I won't get mad and there won't be any screaming, you can do this Tsukushi just stay calm….) Tsukushi went into the house, she asked one of the maids "Where's Tsukasa?"

" is with our guest in the guests room" The maid replied with a worried look on her face.

"And just who is this guest?"

"It's ummm….." The maid couldn't reply.

"What's wrong why aren't you speaking? Who is this guest?!" Tsukushi seemed curious to know who was the guest.

"It's Ms. Sasaki Aratani!" The maid screamed and ran away because she knew that Tsukushi wasn't gonna take this lightly.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS B*TCH DOING HERE?!" Tsukushi screamed out loud while she headed to the guests room.

Tsukushi stormed into the guests room, and there Tsukasa was sitting and chatting with Aratani.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS BI*CH DOING HERE?! ARE YOU F*CKING MESSING WITH ME?!" Tsukushi was screaming like she was crazy.

"CALM DOWN TSUKUSHI WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Tsukasa screamed back at her.

"OH SO YOU'RE SCREAMING AT ME NOW FOR THIS PIECE OF SH*T, AND WHAT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU TWO WERE JUST TALKING?!" Tsukushi took the vase that was placed on the coffee table and threw it on the ground out of anger!

"STOP IT TSUKUSHI!" Tsukasa screamed at Tsukushi again.

"EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIECE OF SH*T?!" Aratani screamed at Tsukushi with an angry voice.

"OH SHUT THE F*CK UP, DIDN'T YOU SEE MY FINGER I WAS POINTING TO YOU, YOU'RE THE PIECE OF SH*T" Tsukushi seemed even more angry now.

The room was quiet for a second until Tsukushi said "So you've gotten to the point where you would bring her inside the house without being ashamed of it huh, I never thought that it would come to this but you know what Tsukasa? WE'RE DONE!" Tsukushi ran to her room and got the divorce papers, she went back to the guests room and signed the papers, then she threw them at Tsukasa's face.

Tsukushi ran out of the room and stormed down the stairs to get out of the Doumyouji household, she was crying, she was sad, angry, confused, and frightened.

Tsukasa's eyes were wide open, he was in shock.

(Tsukushi please, no don't leave….) "…..TSUKUSHI WAIT!" Tsukasa screamed and ran after Tsukushi.

But Tsukasa couldn't catch up with Tsukushi.

Tsukushi drove off in her car, but she didn't know where she was heading.


End file.
